


A Lesson Learned?

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anduin is a little shit, Anduin is horny, Banter, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Saurfang in glasses, Saurfang just wanted to read, Saurfang teaching him a lesson, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Teasing, The thirst is real, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin has free time and decides he wants to spend it with Saurfang. He gets his wish, but at what cost?
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	A Lesson Learned?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut piece for this pairing, take pity on my little soul.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Eriakit, who probably saw more commas than she ever wanted to.

  
  


Today is a good day, Anduin thinks to himself, humming a small tune as he makes his way to his and Varok’s bedchambers. He’d just finished his rather impressive stack of paperwork for the day and was in desperate need of some downtime, preferably of the fun kind with his lover. Upon entering their joint chambers Anduin was more than thrilled to see that Saurfang is already there on the bed, the orc reading a book, with  _ those _ reading glasses halfway down his nose, and didn’t that have Anduin’s stomach doing little flips. He all but bounds onto the bed, worming his way under Saurfang’s arm, the orc raises a brow and looks down at him.

“Hi.” Anduin says, with a big smile, as he tries to see what Saurfang is reading. But the orc moves his arms so the book is out of his line of vision. Anduin huffs, lightly biting the arm of the orc. Saurfang snorts, sounding amused, a knowing smirk on his face.

“What are you reading?” Anduin asks, trying to sneak a peek at the book. Saurfang again shifts, so he can’t see; his lips quirk slightly and his eyes peer at Anduin from the side of his glasses.

_ “A book.” _

  
Anduin just stares at Saurfang. The orc has a sly grin on his face now, he’s gone back to reading but Anduin isn’t fooled, he knows he’s being teased. He sprawls out across Saurfang's lap, trying to get into the orc’s line of vision, Saurfang looks as though he’s biting back a smile, eyes still glued to the page in front of him.

“Is there something you want?” Saurfang asks, amused lilt to his voice. Anduin just pouts, and it earns him a chuckle and a large green finger pokes at his cheek.

“I just want to spend time with you, I’ve been held hostage in that office  _ all _ day! You could at least humour me.” Anduin whines dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes. Saurfang rumbles out another chuckle and turns the page. Anduin lets out another petulant huff, nuzzling his face against Saurfang’s lap.

“ _ Ah _ , what it is to be young and full of energy.” Saurfang says wistfully, a hefty hand ruffles his hair and Anduin practically purrs, pleased with the attention.

“If you don’t mind though, I’m at a good part in this chapter and I’d like to finish it.”

  
Like that, the hand leaves Anduin’s head and returns to turning pages. Anduin grumbles at the loss of contact. Anduin can’t help but frown and glare at the book. While he knows Saurfang is perfectly entitled to his own time, it’s not often Anduin gets through his paperwork early, he had hoped the orc would be just as excited as him.

“If the wind changes your face will stay like that.” Saurfang muses, eyes flickering down, brimming with mirth at Anduin’s antics. Anduin squints, he’s definitely being made fun of… Well, two can play this game.

“Light, Varok. You sound like an old man, I can always come back later… when you’ve rejuvenated yourself.” Anduin does his best to keep the grin from spreading over his face as Saurfang looks down at him with a brow raised.

“I’m not  _ that _ old.” The orc grouses out, and clearly Anduin has hit a sore spot. He shrugs at Saurfang pleased at the offended look he earns for it.

“It’s OK Varok, age comes to us all, don’t worry I have stamina enough for us both.”

He pats Saurfang’s arm condescendingly, a small smile on his face. Saurfang’s mouth is in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he takes in what Anduin just said. There’s a sudden snap, as the orc closes the book, setting it to the side. Anduin sits up confused, that is until he sees the dark promise in those wonderfully warm amber eyes.

“ _ I’ll show you old _ ,” Saurfang growls before pinning him on his back.

Anduin barely has enough time to register his lovers' words - for a large, bulky orc, Saurfang sure can move fast. It’s probably all those years of battle. Anduin’s toes curl in anticipation. He wants so desperately to run his hands up Saurfang’s body, to feel that strength, to know that it’s his. Broad hands practically tear the clothes from his form and Anduin gasps as his shirt buttons go flying, the cold air of his room hitting his chest. He doesn’t need to worry about the cold for long though, as a warm tongue licks its way along his torso. Anduin shivers, biting back a moan when he feels the scrape of tusks on his belly.

“Oh, don’t go quiet on  _ my _ account now.” Saurfang grumbles, voice husky. Anduin lets out a whimper as he feels that tongue move higher up his chest. Anduin cries out at the first sensation of heat on one of his rapidly hardening nipples. Saurfang lets out a pleased sound and Anduin swears he can feel it in his bones, the vibrations send a wonderful jolt of pleasure through him, and he wants more. Saurfang hums and pulls Anduin up,

“Too many clothes” He breathes out, voice low and doesn't that go straight to Anduin’s cock. Anduin lets out a needy bleat, as Saurfang tosses the remnants of his shirt across the room. In a very impressive show of dexterity, Saurfang works Anduin’s trousers off, grinning as he pulls them down slowly, letting his hot breath fan out across Anduin’s hard cock. Anduin moans, letting himself fall back on the bed.

“Varok! Please… no more teasing.” He can’t help but whine, he knows he probably sounds quite childish and a little desperate, but he has been thinking about this all day! Saurfang lets out a chuckle as he lifts his vest over his head.

“Patience Little King, isn’t that one of the Light’s teachings?” Anduin rolls his eyes at Varok, trust Saurfang to throw his own words back at him. Anduin extends his arms out in what he hopes is an inviting manner.

“I don’t  _ want _ to be patient though.” He fires back. It earns him another laugh, and a small swat to the ass. His cock dribbles out pre-cum and Saurfang hums again.

“So _ very _ eager for me. _ I’m flattered _ .” Varok smirks down at him, and Anduin feels like the air has been knocked out from his lungs. He whines, leaning up seeking kisses from the older man. Varok rumbles out another laugh, leaning down to meet Anduin’s lips. It’s a strange thing to kiss an orc- for one thing Varok’s mouth is much wider, and then there are the tusks, but Anduin doesn’t mind; he's already figured out ways to make it work. Anduin lets his teeth scrape over Saurfang’s large bottom lip, licking and sucking on it, hitting just the right spots that sends a shudder through his lover's body. Anduin, feeling bolder, nibbles on that bottom lip, which earns him a growl. Varok lets his weight press Anduin into the mattress, and warmth floods Anduin’s body as his hands scramble to cling to the orc’s broad frame, blunt nails clawing at tough hide, as Anduin’s mouth is invaded by that wonderfully skilled tongue. They simply kiss for what seems like an age. Anduin’s body feels as though it’s on fire, he wants more,  _ so much more _ . He rocks his hips, hoping Varok will get the hint, but he only feels the orc smile into their kiss, before slowly pulling away.

“The way you go on, you’d think I’d been denying you.” Varok arches a brow at him, eyeing the bedside table, no doubt looking for the oil they used last night.

“Varok, please!” Anduin exclaims, voice breathy and high, if the orc doesn’t do something he’s sure he’ll explode.

Thankfully Saurfang takes pity on him, sitting up with a hum and a self-satisfied smirk that has Anduin wanting to throw his boot or something at him, but the orc reaches for the oil, taking care to coat his fingers in it.

“Well, turn over then.”

  
A small tap on his hip and Anduin rolls over like a show dog. He should be embarrassed by his actions but feeling the oil being spread over his ass, he forgets any semblance of shame and wiggles his hips, in what he hopes is a clear invitation. Varok growls and takes his time kneading Anduin’s flesh, he takes a slick hand and runs it over Anduin’s length. Anduin cries out, so relieved to finally be touched, he bucks his hips seeking more of that wonderful friction, but Saurfang draws his hand back, teasing at his hole.

“You sing so prettily for me.” Saurfang croons into Anduin’s ear, using his larger body to cage Anduin in. The gentle press of one well oiled finger has Anduin letting out a whine.

  
“Please, please.” He can’t help but cry out, begging for the orc’s firm touch. Saurfang takes pity and slowly sinks his finger in, Anduin bites his covers to stifle the wanton moan that rips from his throat and he pushes back, earning a choked sound from Varok.

  
“Careful, Anduin.” The orc sounds almost breathless and Anduin can’t help but feel that swell of pride, that  _ he _ can have Varok Saurfang sounding like that. All thoughts leave his head though, when his lover manages to sink his large finger into the knuckle. Anduin feels his breath leave him in a hiss of pleasure.  _ Oh!  _ No matter how many times they do this, Anduin never ceases to be surprised by how huge Varok truly is. He feels full to the point of breaking and it’s only _ one _ finger. Light, does he want more. They begin a steady rhythm, Varok slowly moving his finger and Anduin moving in time with him, it’s almost like a dance. Varok crooks his finger suddenly and _ Oh! _ There’s that exquisite feeling. Anduin keens out loudly, he wants Varok to know how good he makes him feel, and the orc growls from above him, leaning forward and mouthing at the scruff of his neck and his shoulders. Anduin arches into him, pressing himself as close as he can, seeking that familiar press of Varok’s arousal, hoping to provide the orc some relief. There’s a snarl that he feels more than hears and Saurfang ruts against him for a few moments, panting harshly into his ear, hot breath spreading over his face. 

_ “ _ Varok, please, more! Want you!” It’s not very often that Anduin struggles for words, but Saurfang seems to know exactly how to render him inarticulate. The press of a second finger tells him he was able to convey his desires though and with a lewd moan Anduin almost collapses onto his face. His legs tremble as he tries to adjust to this new intrusion. Varok presses soft kisses to Anduin’s shoulder.

  
“Easy now, don’t forget to breathe.”

  
It warms his heart to hear the concern in Saurfang’s voice, and he turns his head to kiss the orc. He pulls away and focuses on breathing, it should be simple enough, after all he does it every moment of every day, yet another crook of those skilled fingers has him struggling to even remember his own name. He gasps for air, tears of joy streaming down his face,  _ more _ , he needs more. Saurfang however halts his actions. Anduin is about to whine in protest until he realizes his lungs are burning, and he instead opens his mouth to take gulps of much-needed air. Varok nuzzles at the nape of his neck, his breath sending shivers of delight down Anduin’s spine.

“Breathe Anduin, there’s no rush.” Saurfang’s low baritone more than his words has Anduin whimpering helplessly, he nudges his hips back which earns him a fond chuckle and another crook of large fingers. Suddenly they aren’t enough, he’s so hard it’s almost painful and if he didn’t think he’d lose his balance, he’d reach down to relieve himself. Saurfang seems to either be aware of his situation or impatient himself for he gives a thoughtful hum, and slowly withdraws his fingers. Anduin lets out a small sob at their loss, he feels so empty right now. Saurfang steps off from the bed and Anduin turns his head in alarm, where is his lover going? They aren’t finished yet! However, to his relief (and Saurfang’s amusement) the orc is only removing his own trousers. Anduin’s mouth runs dry when that cock is finally released from its confines: big doesn’t do it justice, it’s so hefty it droops under its own weight, impressive beads of pre-cum already leaking from the flushed head. Anduin whimpers, soon that will be inside him. Varok seems to pause though, he’s holding his belt in his hands, looking very thoughtful before a wicked grin appears on his face. Anduin should probably be wary, but his lust hazed mind is too focused on how attractive that smirk is and what delights his lover has thought up for him.

Saurfang crawls back onto the bed, predatory gleam in his eyes, Anduin swallows, his belly quivering with anticipation. Saurfang sits back against the multitude of plush pillows Anduin insists he needs, looking far too smug.

_ “ _ Well, come here then.” Saurfang beckons him with a finger,  _ oh _ , that’s a great image. Anduin’s cock gives a twitch, and he lumbers over to the orc with all the grace of a pregnant cow. Varok lets out a small laugh then, but Anduin doesn’t care, he’s been waiting for this. Saurfang sits him in his lap, and Anduin uses this as an opportunity to grind his ass against the older man’s cock. Saurfang hisses and smacks Anduin’s ass.

  
_ “Stop that.” _ His voice comes out in a snarl that has Anduin squirming in place. Saurfang bites his shoulder, motioning for Anduin to put his arms behind his back. Anduin complies, if only so the orc will hurry up and give him what he wants! Once Saurfang is satisfied Anduin will not be able to free his hands, he kneads the flesh of Anduin’s ass, and along his hips and thighs. Anduin lets out a blissful sigh as his body relaxes and turns to putty in Varok’s more than capable hands.

“Are you ready for me, Anduin?” Saurfang whispers against his temple. _ Ready? _ Anduin has been ready for what feels like hours. Not wanting to use words Anduin enthusiastically nods. Varok lets out a grunt, and with a surprising gentleness, given the warrior could crush his skull with one hand, lowers Anduin onto his cock.

It’s so very large, and thick. Anduin struggles to breathe, but how can he when it feels like Varok’s cock is punching the air from his lungs. The stretch is magnificent, and he wants to be impaled _ now _ , he wants Saurfang to let go and fuck him senseless, but the orc is frustratingly slow, opening him inch by wonderful inch.

  
“Varok, Varok” Anduin babbles out, needing to say something. At this rate he’s going to lose his mind.Saurfang's grip on him tightens, and he can hear his lover gritting his teeth, no doubt fighting the urge to give into his baser instincts. Anduin sometimes wishes he would.  _ Finally _ , finally Saurfang bottoms out. Anduin gasps for breath, a substantial finger strokes his face and Anduin is aware his cheeks are wet, his eyes stream tears of pleasure, _ oh he’s so very full _ . He manages to get his breathing back under control, and realizes… Varok  _ isn’t _ moving! He turns to look at the orc, maybe it feels too good for him to, but Anduin feels his jaw drop as he sees Saurfang putting those  _ unfairly _ sexy glasses back on, and lifting his book with his free hand!

_ “What, are you doing!?”  _ Anduin shrieks, outraged by this sudden development. Varok has the gall to feign innocence as he looks at Anduin from the side of his eyes.

“I believe I’m finishing this chapter.” He sounds so nonchalant. Anduin is sure he’s pouting but at this moment in time he finds he doesn’t care, Varok’s cock twitches inside him, and he lets out a small moan. Although the orc is reading his book, Anduin sees the sly smirk on his face,  _ oh the injustice of it all! _

“I need to rest these  _ old _ bones. Don’t worry,  _ you said you had enough stamina for the both of us _ , I’m sure you don’t  _ mind _ waiting. You can keep me warm as I read.”

Anduin flounders for words, his brain switching between irritation and arousal. Oh!  _ That sneaky orc _ , well Anduin isn’t going to make it easy for him, lets see him try to read after this. Anduin undulates his hips, Saurfang bites his lip, but a grunt makes its way out, Anduin smirks, feeling victorious, that is until Saurfang’s other hand clamps down on his waist. Anduin tries to rock his hips, but Saurfang’s ridiculously huge and strong hand prevents him from moving!  _ Well, this backfired fast _ . Anduin sits there stunned, his poor forgotten cock aches and trembles in front of him, but there’s nothing he can do, his legs are splayed over Varok’s thighs, his hands are bound behind him, and he can’t even pleasure himself on Saurfang’s cock.

“If I apologize, will you put down the book?” Anduin hates how needy he sounds, but at this moment in time, his pride will not help him. Saurfang looks up from the book, pondering the question, before grinning.

“No.”

Anduin blinks. He opens and closes his mouth, flustered and at a loss for words. He should really stop making bad life choices. 

“Vaaaaa-rok!” Anduin whines helplessly, he desperately tries to undulate his hips, pressing his back firmly against the orc’s chest. It earns him a patronizing ‘tsk’ and Saurfang just flips the page of his rather thick book.

“Sorry did you say something?”

Anduin grits his teeth at the orcs' tone, desperately trying to wiggle, or do _ anything _ to get Saurfang moving. He lets his head fall back on Varok’s shoulder as he tries to weigh up his options. He moves his head pleased to see he has access to Varok’s shoulder, he bites down on the meat of it. It earns him a hiss, but Saurfang doesn’t so much as look at him. Damn that orc and his resolve! 

“Varok! You’ve made your point! I’m sorry!” Anduin pleads. His eyes water, he’s going to go insane if Saurfang doesn’t fuck him now, his body craves it, there’s an ache deep inside him, and only Saurfang can make it go away.

“Apology accepted, I only have thirty pages to go,  _ surely _ the High King of the Alliance can muster the patience for  _ thirty pages? _ ” Even when he’s being patronizing his voice sends ripples of want through him. It’s really just not fair. Anduin huffs. Thirty pages is a lot, especially since Varok seems to be reading at a snail's pace.

“I’m just going to keep talking.” Anduin declares, certain that on this point he’ll win. Anduin Llane Wrynn could talk for Azeroth. Saurfang ignores him, turning another page.

“Varok, in the name of the Light! Fuck me _ please! _ ” Anduin doesn’t care if the entire keep heard that, all that matters is the orc did, judging by the wince on his face. Anduin isn’t going to apologize though, because he wanted to be nice but Saurfang just had to push his buttons.

“What a noisy bee you are.” Saurfang growls. He places the book down on the bedside table and Anduin opens his mouth to crow out with triumph, except instead Saurfang shoves some sort of fabric into his mouth. Anduin chokes a little, mainly due to the surprise. He growls out, but it’s muffled by his gag, which he realizes is actually his discarded boxers…  _ So that’s why _ Varok removed his bottoms so carefully,  _ smug bastard _ , planning ahead. Anduin glares at the orc but all it does is send Saurfang into a fit of laughter.

“What a face,” he wheezes. His cock lurches within Anduin, and Anduin can’t help but moan. He wishes he would do more than twitch.

Anduin leans back, letting out a defeated sigh. There’s nothing for it then, he’s just going to  _ have _ to wait. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, he’s so aware of Varok though, how every breath has his cock moving ever so slightly. Anduin could swear he can feel it pulsing within him. Varok places a small kiss on his temple. His orc is so warm, Anduin swears that the man is like a furnace, exuding heat constantly, at least right now he protects Anduin from the chill of the room, or maybe it’s the heat in his blood. He’s hyper aware of the hard planes of Saurfang’s chest; if he weren’t bound he’d love to run his hands over him, to map out every muscle, every scar, every freckle. Just the hand on his hip,  _ light _ , with one hand Saurfang has rendered him immobile, it’s so very erotic that someone as powerful as him can be so gentle. He hears the turning of another page,  _ how many is that now? _

Saurfang twitches in him again, it’s so unexpected he lets out a gasp. His own cock dribbles more pre-cum, it’s coating his length now, he’s sure at this rate one touch will have him exploding. Anduin clenches around him, oh he can feel the large ridge that runs along the shaft doing this! Saurfang lets out a choked sound, grip on Anduin’s hip tightening. Anduin unclenches slowly, maybe hope’s not lost after all. It turns into a game of cat and mouse after that, Saurfang randomly letting his cock flutter and Anduin answering by clamping down on it. He’s panting heavily by the time Saurfang closes his book, skin already coated in a fine layer of sweat.

_ “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” _ Saurfang asks, nudging against his ear. His breath dances over Anduin’s pulse point, causing Anduin’s heart to race- _ finally _ , finally Saurfang will give him what he needs.

Anduin finds himself being pushed forward, until his face meets his blankets. He’s about to protest (as best he can with the gag) the rough treatment, until Saurfang rocks against him.  _ Yes! _ Anduin cries out into his gag, Saurfang’s grip on his hips has gone slack and Anduin pushes back, gratified by the grunt Saurfang lets out. Anduin doesn’t stop, he continues grinding, tears of relief dripping down his face,  _ so good _ , it’s far too good. Saurfang lets him at first, before gripping him and stilling his movements. He feels Varok pull back, until the head of his cock is at his puckered entrance, and he mewls at the loss, feeling an ache due to the void left by Varok’s cock. That is until the orc thrusts in. Anduin screams, he’s sure he’ll have no voice tomorrow but with the pleasure Saurfang brings, he can’t find it in him to care. 

Varok growls as he ruts into him, Anduin cries out when he hits  _ that _ spot, the one that has his vision blurring and his mind fogging over. He pushes back to match Saurfang’s thrusts, pleased when his lover moves his hands down to his thighs, so he can squeeze and massage the muscle there. It’s all too much. He lets himself go, lets Saurfang take the lead, enjoying the sounds of flesh against flesh, the bestial growls Varok makes behind him, the sound of his wrists straining against the leather of Saurfang’s belt. Varok seems to be hitting that sweet spot within him mercilessly now, his own cock drags against his bedsheets, and the friction is heavenly. Despite his earlier boasting Anduin knows he won't last much longer, and judging by the way Varok’s thrusting he’s close too. He uses the momentum to work the gag out his mouth, pleased when he can let his voice ring out unhindered.

“Varok, please, please,” he all but wails, begging his lover shamelessly. Saurfang grunts, wide hand reaching round and a calloused thumb stroking his length. Anduin mewls at the change in pressure, his cock eagerly bounces into Varok’s touch. It only takes a few strokes and a well-timed thrust for Anduin to come with a shout. His body feels boneless, his head is somewhere in the stars, for surely he has died, nothing can truly feel this good. He’s sure his sheets are beyond salvageable, and that he’s going to need a bath, but right now, he’s in bliss. He does his best to keep his hips up, but judging by the way Varok has tilted him he wasn’t doing a great job. His passage clenches and spasms around Saurfang’s length and it doesn’t take long before Saurfang’s thrusts become erratic, then he pushes in as deep as possible, so deep Anduin is sure he can feel him in his throat.  _ Heat _ , heat is what he feels as Saurfang releases within him. Anduin whimpers, it’s so much, he feels rivulets running down his thigh, but Varok’s cock is still spurting more. Anduin wonders where it all comes from, for last night was the same. After what feels like an eternity, but also somehow not long enough, Varok pulls out, careful to drop to Anduin’s side rather than on top of him.

Saurfang lets out a weak laugh and reaches over lazily to undo Anduin’s binds. As soon as his hands are free Anduin lets them droop to his side, he’s too exhausted to move. He’s still acutely aware of the small torrent of cum leaking from his ass.

“I hope you learned your lesson.” Saurfang says, trying to sound stern, but failing horribly as his lips keep trying to turn up. Anduin mewls pitifully from where he’s sprawled on the bed.

“I don’t think I can remember my name let alone learn anything new… you might have to repeat the lesson... _ later _ .” Anduin peeks at the orc, who just rumbles, reaching out and pulling a limp Anduin to his chest.

  
“What about  _ all that _ stamina you were boasting of?”

  
Anduin bites Saurfang’s pectoral delicately, in answer, letting out a childish huff. “So I might have exaggerated, a  _ tiny _ bit.”

  
That earns him another laugh, and Anduin closes his eyes and enjoys the sound, the way it reverberates through the orc. Anduin traces his fingers along Saurfang’s torso, just enjoying finally being able to touch him.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for the rest of the day,”Anduin announces, snuggling into Saurfang’s chest and making himself at home.

“You’re a healer, as you’re  _ so fond _ of reminding me. Heal yourself.” Varok swats his ass again, and Anduin feels a thrill run through him at the action. He lets out a breathy laugh of his own then.

“Funny how you remember these things when it suits you.”

He feels Saurfang’s arms coming up to embrace him then, one around his shoulders and the other over his head, a large hand petting his hair.

“Right now I want to sleep. You seem to have tired me out.”

  
Anduin lets out a pleased sigh, burrowing into his lover’s embrace.

“So you’re not going to finish your book?” Anduin teases, looking at the offending object as it sits on their bedside table. Saurfang makes a thoughtful sound.

“Tempting, but it would involve me moving. It’s not _really_ _that_ interesting anyway.”

Before Anduin can voice his displeasure at that statement Saurfang pulls him in for _ quite _ the kiss, and suddenly Anduin isn’t  _ so _ annoyed any more.   
  


__  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
